


Late Nights at the Office

by bloomingbucky



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Choking Kink, Creampie, Degradation, F/M, Face Slapping, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Ring Kink, age gap, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: Being Andy Barber's personal assistant has been incredible, but your dirty thoughts are only accelerated when you stumble upon a private email exchange not meant for your eyes—or so you think.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Late Nights at the Office

Andy Barber was an intriguing man. A man who knew his way around the courtroom and conducted himself in such a professional manner that attracted the eyes of many people. 

You being one of them. 

It was a dream job, really; Personal Assistant to the Andy Barber. 

He paid you well too, not many recent graduates can say the same thing about their jobs so you weren’t one to complain. 

Andy preferred having you close by him; whether it was working at your allotted desk that sat just outside of his office or being right by his side as he strutted into the courtroom. 

You had also learned many things about Andy Barber in the year you had worked for him, some of those things making your imagination run wild late at night when you couldn’t seem to find solace in a comatose state. 

One of the things you learned is that his marriage to Laurie was falling apart; and fast. You didn’t mean to pry into his personal life, but that was in your title. Plus, it was really his fault that he gave you the password to his personal email. 

For what reason? He never disclosed, but you had learned not to ask questions that would later be answered through action. 

It was late; 12:38AM reading on the corner of your laptop as you closed your eyes and tried to massage the kinks out of your neck. Your eyes flitted up over your screen to lock on Andy’s sitting figure. 

He had discarded his tie and blazer hours ago, his white button up now crinkled around the edges as he had the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone. 

It was wrong, to fantasize about your boss, but when he looked like Andy; it was hard not to. 

He ran his left hand through his hair, tousling the once neatly styled locks as his nose was buried deep in some case file he had asked you to grab for him. You bit your lip, wondering what it would feel like to run your own hand through his hair. 

That’s when you got a glimpse of his wedding band, gleaming under the low light of the office and suddenly you were frustrated. You had no right, he wasn’t yours and you weren’t his. If anything, he was Laurie’s. 

Still, you knew full well that they didn’t even sleep in the same bed anymore and you had your suspicions that Laurie didn’t even live in the same house as him. 

Just take the damn thing off you thought as you pushed yourself away from the desk, stretching your hands above your head. You felt your blouse lift out of the skirt you were wearing to reveal some skin, but honestly, you didn’t care. 

You were too tired. 

“I’m getting another coffee.” You said flatly, eyes meeting Andy’s gaze that was already trained on you. He nodded his head, leaning back in his chair and running his hands down his thighs. “Okay.” 

You didn’t wait for anything else, heels echoing and clicking against the marble floors as you made your way into the small kitchen. You popped a random pod into the Keurig and pressed the small button as you pulled your phone out. 

The small one above your mail icon drew your attention as you furrowed your brows. You clicked it, realizing it was connected to Andy’s personal account. You hadn’t even thought of the repercussions before you tapped on it, marking it as read before Andy had a chance to look at it. 

Curiosity killed the cat, but the answer brought it back you thought, eyes skimming through the contents of the email. It seemed to be a conversation with a close friend, casual and nothing out of the ordinary. 

That’s when your eyes stopped at the last few sentences. 

How’s it going with your PA? Still wanna fuck her guts out? 

You gasped, clicking your phone so it locked as you placed it on the counter. There was no way you were meant to see that, maybe Andy even forgot that his account was still connected to your phone. 

Then your heart dropped, if he saw that the email had been read before him you were surely going to be fired. 

You were quick to unlock your phone again, swiping the email to the right. You were nearly in the clear, just about to hit mark as unread when the sound of an opening door startled you. 

“Whoa, hey. Just me.” Andy chuckled lightly as he stepped into the small kitchen. You gave him a nervous chuckle, hiding your phone facedown on the counter as you grabbed your mug of coffee. 

“Sorry, I uh, just wasn’t expecting anyone else.” You blabbered anxiously as Andy came to stand beside you. He placed his own mug under the maker, popping a pod in before hitting start and turning to you. 

“I shouldn’t be much longer, you can take off for the night if you want.” He said with kind eyes, but you couldn’t stop thinking about the email. Had he really been talking about you to his friends? So much so that they were asking for updates? 

Something stirred deep inside of you, uncomfortable ache growing as your eyes raked down his lean form. “I uh, no it’s okay. I don’t mind staying around until you’re done.” You told him honestly, managing to crack a small smile. 

Your breathing hitched in your throat slightly, a shiver going down your spine as you felt Andy’s warm hand attach to your hip. “You’re in the way of the sugar.” He whispered, tone suggestive as he gently moved you aside. 

He wet his lips with his tongue quickly, grabbing a single sugar before turning his attention back to his coffee. You steadied your breathing, mug and phone in hand as you watched the muscles in his back move with his arms. 

You excused yourself quickly, nearly tripping over your own feet as you managed to clamber your way back to your desk. You took a deep breath, knowing Andy would be coming back any minute with his own mug. 

image  
Andy groaned, gripping the edge of the counter tightly as he cursed himself. She just had to wear her tightest skirt today, the one that outlines all her perfect curves. Andy swore he nearly lost it when he caught sight of her stretching at her desk, delicate skin peeking through just begging to be touched by him. 

He felt his cock twitch in his slacks, eyes meeting his bulge as he quickly tucked himself into his waistband. He had been painfully hard most of the day, thankful for his desk that concealed him. 

Barely hidden, he made his way back to his office, catching glimpse of her chewing on her thumb almost nervously. What does she know? He thought as he slumped into his chair. 

The many files in front of him could wait, words meshing into each other at this point; his tired eyes unable to focus on anything. He ran his hands down his face as he clicked open his email, a dark and sinister look falling upon his eyes as he watched her. 

She knows. 

That night you lay tossing and turning in your bed, unable to rid yourself of the filthy and inappropriate thoughts of Andy. You gnawed on your bottom lip as you thought of his large hands on your ass, or better yet, around your throat. 

You groaned, throwing a pillow over your face as you let out an exasperated sigh. Little did you know that Andy was at home doing the same, though he had large hand wrapped around his cock as he thought of you. 

“Good morning, Mr. Barber.” You greeted chirpily, setting his coffee down on his desk as he greeted you with a chuckle. “How many times am I gonna have to as you to call me Andy?” He smirked, folding his arms over his chest. 

Your stomach fluttered, the way you saw his eyes tracing your figure in the form fitting dress you had decided on today. “Maybe a few more times.” You winked, spinning on your heels wondering where your new found confidence had come from. 

You heard Andy’s soft chuckle as you sat down at your desk, typing away at your computer and getting started on the tasks at hand. Still, your eyes would fall back to where Andy was sitting, unable to get him off your mind. 

You would just have to suck it up and act professional. 

image  
Another long night meant another trip to the coffee machine. 

You groaned as you leaned against the counter, the muscles in your neck screaming in agony as you spent nearly eight hours slumped in front of the computer. 

“Sore muscles?” Andy’s voice was low as he entered the same room as you. This time, you were more aware, opening your eyes slowly as you nodded. “My necks been killing me these past few days.” You sighed as you watched him place his mug on the counter. 

“Turn around.” He said and you did so, embarrassingly fast. You felt his warm hands on your shoulders, gently kneading at the muscles that lay underneath. You let out a soft moan, biting your lip to try to contain them. 

“Feel good?” He whispered in your ear and you knew there was no going back if you did what you were about to do. 

“So good.” You whispered back, tone suggestive as you pressed your ass against his crotch. His hands abandoned your shoulders, finding their new home on your hips as he held you tightly against his hardening cock. 

“So you did read the email, huh?” He teased, warm breath tickling your neck as you let out a small nod, not trusting your voice. 

Your body was spun around, Andy’s hands pressing you harshly against the counter as you let out a hiss; stinging sensation radiating through your tailbone.

His cock was snug against your hip as your pussy clenched around nothing. “Did you like what you read?” He hummed, menacing smirk on his face as you looked at him with big, innocent eyes.

You nodded your head again, dropping your gaze as you felt slightly ashamed. “Use your words, no need to act stupid.” Andy growled, holding your chin between his fingers tightly.

“Don’t make me put you over my knee and teach you a lesson. You’ve been such a good girl for me, doing whatever I ask you to do.” He purred against the shell of your ear, hands skimming up and down your sides before landing on your ass; giving it a firm squeeze.

“So I’ll ask you again; did you like what you read?” He pressed as he slid his muscular thigh between your legs. You gasped out a moan as he moved your hips against it, your panties ruined.

Andy delivered a soft slap to your face, “Stupid Girl?” He growled again as your clit rubbed against the harsh material of his pants. “Y-Yes, I liked what I read.” You finally managed to spit out, holding onto his biceps for support.

Andy made a content sound, emanating deep from his chest. “That’s a Good Girl.” He praised you as a whimper left you, your stomach flipping as he continued to rub your clothed core over his thigh.

Andy grabbed the back of your neck with one large hand, bringing your lips over his in a hot and searing kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him close to you as your lips meshed against his.

He pulled away abruptly, taking a large step back as his eyes raked over your dishevelled form. “We should get back to work.” He winked leaving you looking at him in total bewilderment.

“What the fuck?” You spat, immediately regretting your tone and choice of words as you watched the way his shoulders straightened and jaw tightened.

“So you really are just a stupid girl.” Andy growled, locking his hand around your throat as he forced you to look up at him. “In my office, now.” He seethed through grit teeth as he pushed you through the door.

You stumbled, catching yourself as you quickly made your way into his office. He slammed the door loudly behind you, making you jump as you turned to face him.

“Andy wait, you’re married.” You said, guilt setting in as you pointed to his wedding ring. He smirked, finding amusement in your words as he stalked toward you.

“And who do you think is responsible for my marriage falling apart?” He asked, cupping your jaw with his hand as you chewed on your bottom lip.

You didn’t answer him, guilt being replaced by total lust as you ached for him. “You’ve been making me hard every single day, walking around in those tight dresses or short skirts.” He hummed, nose grazing the outline of your jaw.

You shivered, grabbing onto the fabric of his dress shirt. “I realized I was unhappy because what I really wanted, was you.” His words left you stunned, shocked, and craving his touch as you opened your eyes.

“But I think you like the idea of being with a married man, huh? The thrill of being the other woman.” Andy teased you, voice low and raspy as you melted under his touch. His fingers grasped at the hem of your dress, hiking it up.

“Oh c’mon, don’t get shy on me. See what you do to me?” He said, taking one of your hands and placing it over his bulge. You moaned, squeezing him as he released a dark laugh.

His lips were on yours again, his rough beard a nice juxtaposition to his soft lips. His fingers moved your panties to the side, slipping his fingers through your folds as he collected your slick.

You gasped when he dipped a single finger into your hole, the feeling of his cool wedding band against your hot skin sends goosebumps all over your skin.

You whimpered when he stepped away from your again, the strain in his pants obvious now as he slowly undid his belt. “I’ve always wanted to know what those lips would look like wrapped around my cock.” He smirked, fire igniting inside of you.

He undid his pants, pulling his cock free from its confines as you gaped at him. “I don’t wanna have to repeat myself.” He growled, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock, pumping himself slowly as you watched; mesmerized.

He was full, thick and girthy while his red tip leaked with pre-cum. 

You were on your knees seconds later, Andy’s hand on the back of your neck as he guided his tip past your lips. You barely had time to register his taste, salty and bitter, against your tastebuds as you took him further.

“Shit, look at that. Look how well you’re taking my cock. I knew you weren’t so innocent after all.” Andy’s tone was sinister as you coated him with your saliva.

You gagged when you felt him hit the back of your throat, eyes watering and makeup surely smudging as you released air through your nose.

“Suck.” He instructed and you did what you were told, hollowing your cheeks as he moved his hips; guiding his cock in and out of your mouth.

You gripped his thighs, neatly manicured fingers digging into his flesh as wetness pooled against your inner thighs. Andy held your neck tightly, fucking your face as your eyes were trained on his features. 

The way he clenched his jaw, biting at his lip as he tried to conceal his grunts. His hooded eyes met yours, smirk tugging at his mouth as he slowed down. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He asked, pulling his slick cock from your mouth as you nodded your head excitedly. 

You were pulled to your feet before Andy pushed you onto his desk, clearly not caring if any files were crumpled or irreversibly damaged. “You’ve been such a good girl, my good girl.” Andy purred, emphasizing his possession as he spread your legs apart. 

“Good girls get treats for their behaviour.” He winked, yanking your panties off your legs and stuffing them into his back pocket; cock still out and prodding your exposed thigh. 

His fingers tickled their way up your legs until they were back between your folds, collecting your wetness as he toyed with your clit. Your fingers were quick to work against the buttons of his dress shirt, desperate to feel all of him. 

It off in seconds, discarded carelessly on the floor as he bent down to his knees. The sight of Andy, such a strong and powerful man, getting on his knees just to pleasure you was enough to have you moaning. 

He tugged at your ankles, draping your legs over his bare shoulders as his nose bumped your core. You whined, trying to buck your hips against his face. “Oh is my pretty baby desperate?” He cooed mockingly as you gripped his hair, tugging at the roots. 

He groaned against your slick pussy, the vibrations making you throb as he finally latched his mouth around your clit. You let out a muffled moan, feeling the way his tongue began tracing through every crevice. 

It was when he prodded your hole with the tip of his tongue that your legs tightened their grip around his face. “Don’t get greedy.” Andy grunted, slapping your ass as you cried out in pleasure. 

“You get what I give you, understood?” He asked and you nodded your head, a soft sob passing through your lips. “Yes.” It was broken and meek, but enough for Andy as he continued his assault on your begging pussy. 

One finger turned into two which then turned into three as he scissored you open, no doubt preparing you fro his cock. Your walls fluttered around his digits, clenching impossibly tight as you felt your orgasm crash over you. 

He lapped at everything you gave him, like he was parched and you were the source of water he had been so desperately searching for. 

“You taste so sweet, it’s unfair of me to hog it all.” He chuckles, tapping his fingers on your lips as you slowly take his fingers in your mouth. Your eyes stay locked on his as your tongue swirls around them, relishing in your own taste. 

You’re flipped around quickly, feeling his large hand press in between your shoulder blades as he keeps you pinned against his oak desk. “Such a pretty ass, baby. Been thinking about it every night.” He admits as you tremble. 

Your body jolts forward on the desk, nothing to grip onto as he lands a firm smack on your behind. You’re given no warning before you feel his tip sliding through your folds before he’s thrusting into you, filling you up in one stroke. 

You can’t contain the scream, ass up as your face is pressed against the cool wood of the desk; Andy’s cock buried deep inside of you as you catch a glimpse of your reflection against the large windows. 

It’s absolutely pornographic. 

Your walls keep him locked inside of you, his hips rocking against yours lightly as he hisses at how tight you are. 

“Your pussy is all I need, baby. So tight and sweet, could stay buried inside of you all night long.” He groans, finding a sweet rhythm that makes soft moans spill from your lips. 

His dull nails dig into the flesh of your hips, no doubt leaving crescent shapes in their wake as he fucks you from behind; for the entire city to see. 

You feel his left hand snake down to where you’re connected, the harsh snaps of his hips leaving you breathless before you feel the cool silver of his wedding ring; a reminder that he’s bonded to someone other than you. 

It spurs you on, the pad of his finger connecting harshly with your clit. “You’re gonna cum, aren’t you? All over my cock, c’mon baby. I know you want to.” Andy growls, the way his cock is caressing your walls is enough to have you tumbling over the edge. 

Your walls grasp his cock, milking him as your legs shake underneath you. “Fuck yeah, just like that. Squeezing me so fuckin’ good.” You hear him grunt before his hips still, feeling him spill his seed into you. 

You’re breathless, absolutely fucked out as you wince when Andy pulls out of you. You feel his fingers dance on the skin of your thighs and hips, soothing you before he pulls you up. 

You’re forced to clench your legs together, his cum starting to leak out of you. Andy pulled you close, wrapping his arms around your waist before planting his lips over yours in a soft kiss, your body moulding against his. 

“Oh, you have no idea how much fun I’m gonna have with you. A long day at the office is going to be so much more rewarding.” His words sending a sinister shiver down your spine as you bit your lip, excited by the idea of an affair with your married boss.


End file.
